La regla y sus excepciones
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Pero si por un segundo cree de verdad que la va a poder engañar a ella, entonces está muy equivocado. Seth/Embry


Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencias: Slash

Notas: Escrito para el reto slash y femslah del foro _El lobo, la oveja y el león_ (y creo que el primero de la pareja, pero no será el úlitmo).

* * *

La regla y sus excepciones

Tenían que haber pensado que, si eran capaces de transformarse en lobos, el resto de leyendas debían de ser igual de reales.

La imprimación resultó ser más común de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Ahora, a Jacob le entra la risa cuando recuerda que en algún momento pensó que podía librarse; es como intentar escapar de un tornado que indudablemente se te echará encima tarde o temprano, puedes correr, pero e acaba encontrando.

Sam y Emily. Jared y Kim. Quil y Claire. Paul y Rachel. Collin y Sara. Bradley y Diane. Él y Nessie.

Aunque claro, siempre están las excepciones de la regla. Leah es la primera.

— Se llama Conner.

No es que a Embry le guste cotillear, pero, joder, ¿Leah con novio? Eso era algo digno de lo que hablar, y bastante impresionante (imagínate a un cerdo volando, pues algo parecido, solo que sin plumas). Si a Embry le preguntan, cualquier cosa (en este caso, un hombre) que fuera capaz de hacer que el mal genio de Leah desapareciera merecía unos cuantos aplausos. Y si lo hacía follando, pues todavía mejor, que dicen que es muy sano (el que lo dice es Jared, pero hay apuestas circulando por La Push que afirman que todavía es virgen).

Seth es una fuente de valiosa información, cosa que a él no le hace mucha gracia, principalmente porque el novio en cuestión le cae como una patada en el culo.

— Se han conocido en Forks. Leah buscaba unos zapatos con mucho tacón para el traje de dama de honor y él buscaba unas botas para hacer senderismo. Dice que coqueteó con ella y Leah le soltó unos cuantos sarcasmos de los suyos y ¡Bum! ¿Te apetecería salir conmigo algún día?

— ¿Sin cambios gravitacionales? ¿Sin decisiones injustas y absurdas de la naturaleza?

Seth niega con la cabeza.

— Guau.

Eso demuestra que la imprimación no es la única forma de ser feliz.

Están patrullando por el bosque los dos solos. No hay ninguna amenaza de la que protegerse, pero se sentirían extraños si no recorriesen el perímetro de vez en cuando. Todo está bien, y eso se les hace raro. Es un efecto secundario que aparece cuando te acostumbras a vampiros, a vampiros vegetarianos y a una niña medio vampiresa medio humana, seguido de una pequeña paranoia, más evidente en unos que en otros (Quil no ha vuelto a ver Underworld de la misma manera).

Es uno de esos días en los que luce el Sol y no hay ninguna nube en el cielo. La luz hace que los árboles parezcan recién pintados con acuarelas y que todo sea más verde, más vivo. El aire fresco le llama y Embry echa a correr mientras llama mentalmente a Seth para que participe en la carrera. Vuelan sobre la hierba, saltan sobre troncos caídos y patinan sobre pequeños riachuelos formados por la lluvia de semanas anteriores.

Cuando paran (jadeando y con la lengua fuera), a Embry no le extraña que Seth se transforme, no se ponga los pantalones y se acerque a él.

Él también se transforma en humano de nuevo.

-

Si Seth piensa que puede disimular enfrente de su madre, adelante, que empiece el espectáculo. Si está seguro de poder ocultar sus pensamientos a la manada, no se lo va a discutir. Pero si por un segundo cree de verdad que la va a poder engañar a ella, entonces está muy equivocado.

Leah lo conoce muy bien, su adolescencia está lo suficientemente cercana para no cometer el error de su madre y pensar que son "cosas de crios". Sabe lo que significan los rubores en las mejillas, la música más fuerte de lo normal, quedarse como un tonto mirando al infinito mientras se enfrían los cereales del desayuno, las excusas baratas y mal planeadas y el repentino interés por los suéteres de cuello alto.

Además, los pilló en el sofá de su casa, el mismo día que Seth sabía que ella iba a estar allí, en el mismo momento en el que ella entró al salón. Cosas como esta le hacen pensar que su hermano es, o muy imbécil, o muy ingenuo.

Vaya, se le ha olvidado otra vez preguntarle a mamá si de pequeño se le cayó de cabeza.

Pero es su hermano, y tiene que apoyarle. Así que mientras Seth se va a "patrullar", Leah convence a Sue para pasar una tarde entre mujeres y alquila Brokeback Mountain.

(Tiene que ir haciéndose a la idea ¿no?)

-

Siente la lengua de Embry recorriendo su oreja, y el tronco de un árbol clavándose en su espalda cada vez que sus caderas chocan con fuerza.

Puede que el tema de la imprimación y su impacto en las relaciones de la Push sea serio y apropiado para un estudio científico o para elaborar la tesis del final de una carrera, sin embargo, Seth está totalmente seguro de que, por lo que respecta a esta generación, no volverá a aparecer.

Las leyendas pueden irse a paseo.

(Y Embry pasa las manos por su torso y conforme va bajando Seth se queda sin aliento y deja de pensar. Y todo lo demás es sentido).

* * *

_No es una maravilla pero, joder, lo que me ha costado. El primero de una lista que vienen después de mi bloqueo (y que espero que tarde en volver). Como lo he echado de menos ;) _

_Se agradece un comentario ^^_

Nos leemos


End file.
